The present invention relates to a cross member for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
It is known in the art to minimize damage of a motor vehicle in the event of an accident by outfitting the motor vehicle with a bumper system across the front and the back. In particular the front bumper system includes a cross member and crash boxes arranged at the ends of the cross member. The crash boxes, in turn, are mounted to longitudinal members of the motor vehicle. In the event the motor vehicle is involved in a head-on collision, crash energy is diverted via the cross member to the crash boxes which undergo a deformation to at least in part absorb the crash energy.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved cross member which obviates prior art shortcomings and exhibits high crash performance and stiffness while yet being lightweight and cost-effectively to manufacture.